Lost in a spirts blood red eyes
by yamithecardmaster
Summary: A mystirous visitor, the mystery of the Spirt village. All come to gether to for a fight for the world, spirts and love. HinataOC M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello all I have started a new fic, this time I am introducing a OC of mine by the name of Mon, his powers will be revealed la

**Hello all I have started a new fic, this time I am introducing a OC of mine by the name of Mon, his powers will be revealed later in the story ( I do know what he can do it's just I want to keep you guys waiting) Oh and a OC from another person will be in the story later ( You know who you are ) This dose not mean I am stopping my NaruSaku story Vacation time any time soon its still going it's just that I wanted to make a new story. Anyway lets start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do claim all rights to Mon but you have to ask me if you want to use him, the other OC Jeshika Hôseki is owned by another that I meet on Deviantart you will have to ask her if you want to use her.**

**The start of the mission**

Cold and dark

A room devoid of any light except the small candles lighting it, there stood three lone figures two where in plain view, the other his face hidden by the hood of a cloak.

"Do you know why you are here?" Asked one of the two revealed figures, who seemed ancient in appearance and in tone of voice.

"To find the target of my mission" Answered the cloaked figure.

"Do you know why you where assigned this mission?" Asked the other ancient figure.

"All who complete there training are assigned this mission" Answered the cloaked figure.

"Do you know what you are supposed to do?" Asked the first ancient one.

The cloaked figure remained silent. Truthfully he could not answer that question because he had never been told the answer. "No, I don't know."

"Yes, you don't. You will soon understand though. Look into the crystal and see your target." Said the second ancient one.

The cloaked figure stepped forward and a crystal lit up as he drew near, it got brighter and brighter as he drew closer to it. A few feet from it the cloaked man stopped and stared intently at the crystal. It began to show a image of someone, blurry at first but it began to come in clearer. A girl, long black hair, pale creamy skin, and eyes that showed all and no emotion at the same time. A normal man would of thought this girl to be a goddess, but the cloaked one knew that she was a mortal. He stared for a few more seconds before a name appeared above the image. He read it quickly and committed it to memory, then he turned toward the other two. He bowed and removed his hood. Pale skin, eyes as red as blood, and hair as white as snow.

"You know your target, now state your name." Asked the first ancient one

"My name is Mon."

"And your targets name?"

"My target is…Hyuga Hinata"

"Then go you know where to look."

With that the cloaked figure left and began his journey toward his ultimate destination. The village hidden in the leaves.

A bright and sunny day, Hyuga Hinata walked with a smile on her face. She felt like something amazing was going to happen today.

'_Maybe I'll see Naruto-kun today'_

It was no secret to anyone that Hinata liked Naruto. He was to dense to see that, but still Hinata never gave up hope. She was going to a training session with her teammates Shino and Kiba. Before they where a team she never thought that she would even be associated with people like Shino and Kiba, not that she was snobbish she was just shy. Kiba was outgoing and very outspoken, and Shino was quiet and very professional and at times kind of scary. Despite these things Kiba and Shino have become her best friends. She talks to them about everything, and they seem really concerned when she has a problem and want to try and fix it.

'_Hmm, I get the feeling that something big is going to happen today, I wonder what'_

Hinata walked to the training ground. She had to hurry or she was going to be late

_**At the gates**_

Shikamaru and Chouji stood guard watching for anyone who came into the village. Shikamaru was board and wanted to go cloud watching while Chouji just munch happily on his bag of chips.

"Sigh, How troublesome…"

"Come on Shikamaru, just look at this as a break from training. All you have to do is sit here and do nothing"

Shikamaru smiled, his friend always had a way of putting things into perspective. He smiled and sat back. Then he noticed a figure coming close to the gate. Shikamaru rose up to speak.

"Halt, who are you? I need to see travel papers before I can let you into the village."

The figure just stood there a hood covering his face and the cloak covered most of his body.

"Hyuga Hinata…where is she?"

Chouji stood up and spoke to the figure

"Who are you and what do you want with Hinata?"

"Where is she?" The figure asked sounding agitated.

"Are you friend or foe? Answer me at least that." Said Shikamaru

"I owe you no answers." Said the man

"Then you leave us no choice, we have to see you as an enemy." Shikamaru said while getting into stance, Chouji right beside him.

The man removed his hood and showed his face, blood red eyes, pale skin, and white hair.

"Fine I'll take you to the spirit world then."

Soon Hinata came to the training grounds and saw her teammates Kiba and Shino. Kiba smiled and waved to Hinata while Shino just glance in her general direction, his special way of saying hello. She walked over to them and they began to talk for a bit before beginning there training. Hinata worked on her taijutsu, while Kiba worked on improving the accuracy of his dynamic marking. Shino worked on the control of his bugs and worked on getting them to do what he wanted more efficiently. After about a hour they decided to take a rest.

"Alright, where getting stronger everyday, you especially Hinata, you have come a long way cense we first met you." Said Kiba

"Thank you Kiba-kun" Hinata said. Now it was a secret that Kiba kind of had a crush on Hinata although he would not say it. Shino knew though and decided just to keep out of it; it wasn't his business to begin with. They sat there relaxing and talked for a bit before they went to eat. All the sudden they herd a massive explosion coming from the gates.

"What the hell- what was that!?" Kiba almost shouted

"Lets go check it out, chances are there is trouble" Said Shino calmly.

They sprinted for the gate at full speed ready to face what was ahead.

Shikamaru and Chouji where not fairing so well. Whatever they threw at this guy he just dogged it and still stood there with that look on his face, stoic and unemotional. They where battered and bruised, they did not seem to be fairing so well.

'_Man, this is troublesome. He's strong and he doesn't seem to get tired or hurt, is this guy human!'_ thought Shikamaru.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is Hyuga Hinata. Tell me or I'll will be forced to beet the answer out of you." Said Mon

"We won't just hand her over to you! We don't betray our friends!!" Yelled Chouji.

Soon the entire rookie nine and Gai's team was there to back up Chouji and Shikamaru. Ino saw her wounded teammates and began to worry.

"CHOUJI, SHIKAMARU!! What did you DO to them you BASTERED!!" She said seething with anger.

"I am looking for Hyuga Hinata" Said Mon.

"Who are you and what do you want with Hinata" Said Kiba, having him and his teammates just arriving.

"I am Mon, as to what I want with the girl is none of your concern, now where is she"

"I'm right here!" Yelled Hinata.

"Ah finally. It's time to state my purpose" Mon began to walk forward toward Hinata. Kiba jumped in front of her and got in a defensive position. Mon just put his hand on his face and tossed him to the side, 20 feet through a wall. He continued to walk toward Hinata. She got into a stance and readied herself for the worst. Mon lunged forward and all the sudden…bowed to Hinata. Everyone stood there dumbstruck. Then Mon spoke

"I have come to serve you Hinata-sama"

**Done, I bet you all though Mon was going to try to kill Hinata. Like I would make my OC try to kill my favorite character. Sorry for the cliffy I ran out of ideas. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Plz R&R.**

**Yami out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I have not written in a long time right now I am in English class and my teacher is talking about nothing. I love college, you can just come to the class and do nothing but sit and be there and still get a A but it's when they give a assignment that it gets hard. Crap he just gave us a 8 page assignment. Anyway lets see if I can finish this chapter quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto, I own Mon he's mine to use if you wana use him ask.**

**Explanations**

Everyone stood dumbfounded. This man who not even seconds ago, who seemed like a assassin and was sent to kill Hinata, from what they though, just bowed to her and said he had come to serve her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Yelled Kiba.

"I thought I had stated it clearly" Said Mon with no emotion at all.

"WE GOT THAT BUT WHY!!! Five seconds ago you where trying to kill us!" yelled Kiba again.

"Actually you all attacked me without first knowing my intentions and instead assumed I was a assassin sent to kill Hinata-sama, if you had just taken me to her in the first place this whole thing could have been avoided" Mon explained. They all thought about it and knew he was right if they had not been so quick to judge they could of avoided the whole fight and not of damaged themselves and the gate.

"How troublesome, anyway why are you here for her anyway? Who are you?" said Shikamaru.

"I am Mon, I have been sent to be a guardian to Hinata-sama."

"Wh-where do you c-come from?" Stuttered Hinata.

"Hinata-sama I hale from the lost village of the spirit."

"The spirit village!?" Sakura nearly screamed.

"That is correct. I have been sent here for completion of my training."

No one could believe what they where hearing. The lost village of the spirit was a village that was just suppose to be a legend, there wasn't supposed to be any truth to it. It was said that it rested between the nexus of the living world and the spirit world. The Shinobi of that village was supposed to be the strongest in the world. It was said that they where nether living nor dead. They felt no pain and could not die. Some say they are monsters, others Gods. Ether way if he had been seriously fighting them they would probably be dead by now, if the legends proved true.

"If that is the case then you must go before the hokage. She needs to know of your being here and your purpose." Said Shikamaru. Shikamaru grabbed his hand and tried to lead him to the office of the hokage. He only just stood there unmovable.

"You do not order me, and I owe this Hokage of yours no explanation for my presence." Said Mon coldly

Everyone knew this would be very, as Shikamaru would say, Troublesome. They had to get this guy to go to Tsunade. Then Naruto had a idea. He walked over to Hinata and whispered into her ear.

"Hinata, he only listens to you so if you order him to he'll go and speak to baa-chan"

'_Naruto-kun's breath…on my ear, I'm going to faint'_

"Hinata-sama please feel free to faint, I will catch you." Said Mon

"H-huh…w-w-w-w-what do you…mean" 

"That is what you where thinking correct?"

"You know what she's thinking. How?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"A guardian knows all about the one he guardians." Said Mon

"But her thoughts?! You can read her mind!?" exclaimed Ino confused.

"This is no different than the techniques your clan uses Ino-san, except mine is actual telepathy." Said Mon. No one could believe what he was saying not only was this man basically invincible he could also read minds. This just seemed too impossible. They where still trying to piece this together when a kunai whizzed by Mon's head and he caught it in his hand. A purple blur launched a attack, Mon simply caught the punch in his hand. It was a girl dressed in purple clothes with fishnet material under it, brown hair and slightly tan skin.

"Jeshica-san!" Said Hinata

Mon threw Jeshica back. She got into a fighting stance when Mon opened his mouth to speak.

"I mean no harm, I am only here for Hinata-sama" he said

"Oh ya no harm, YA RIGHT! What do you want with Hina-chan!!"

"Jeshica-san, its ok he's here to help us actually" said Hinata

"If you say so Hina-chan, but who is this guy?" she asked

"He says his name is Mon. He tells us he is here to be a guardian to Hinata." Explained Naruto to Jeshica. There was a moment of silence before Hinata said "Mon-kun, please go s-see the Hokage, i-immediately." She said in as a commanding voice as she could muster.

Mon stood there for a moment before replying "As you wish Hinata-sama."

Mon turned to Shikamaru and looked at him silently telling him to lead the way. Shikamaru nodded and leapt off to the Hokage's office with Mon fallowing close behind. Mon stayed silent the whole way, he almost looked like he wasn't even breathing. Almost as if he was a living statue. His face as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. Shikamaru was almost frightened by this, Mon was certainly no normal human.

They arrive at the Hokage tower to introduce Mon to Tsunade. They got to the Hokage office only to find upon entering that Tsunade was sleeping on her desk.

"How troublesome" Sighed Shikamaru "she fell asleep on the job looks like we'll have to just wait for her t-." Before Shikamaru could finish his sentence Mon was walking over to the desk. Mon stood in front of it staring at the sleeping Hokage. "Hey you really shouldn't wake her, the last person who did that was put in the hospital for a month" warned Shikamaru. Mon said nothing, then slowly raised his fist and broght it down, shattering the desk.

Shkamaru stared in horror as the Hokage slowly stood up with a look of pure rage on her face. She looked like she was going to destroy the whole tower when all the sudden she saw Mon and froze. Her face went pale and she muttered one word.

"Y-y-y-you!?"

Mon looked strait into Tsunade's eyes and said something to this as well, with the same stoic look on his face.

"Still as lazy as ever aren't you Tsunade-san."

_What is the connection between Mon and Tsunade?_

_How do they know each other?_

_And what is the true purpose behind the mysterious Mon's mission?_

_The next chapter: Reason for existence, Mon's mysterious purpose reviled! _

**End note: Sorry for the short chapter. I have very little inspiration at the moment and am really busy with college. I hope you guy's like this. Oh Jeshika is a OC from another person who I got permission to use so if you want to use her then ask the creator of her. I will make a link to her deviant art page in my profile soon so you guys can use that if you want to ask her. Hope you guys liked this I promise to make the next chapter at lest twice as long next time. **

**Yami out**


End file.
